


Overwatch: Reborn

by KatrinaSebastian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Anxiety, Depression, Doctor needs love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, For Science!, Friendship/Love, McCree kicking ass, McHanzo Interaction, McMercy, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sensitive Subject, love this pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaSebastian/pseuds/KatrinaSebastian
Summary: Once Winston pressed the Recall button, he knew that consequences would come at a great price. As old and new members come together, the Swiss doctor Mercy, is the main target for Talon's next scheme. But how will Mercy be able to save the other members of Overwatch if she doesn't know how to save herself. Perhaps a certain cowboy might be the answer she needs in this mess of a world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! I've been wanting to write a little something about our favorite cowboy and angel here, and this little idea came up. I understand everyone has their favorite ships in Overwatch, and I support each of them. My personal favorite - McMercy :) 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it, and I will still be updating more on the readershots in my other Overwatch collection. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Overwatch nor do I make any profit off it. All rights belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

XXXX

Falling.

It was all she could remember. One moment, she was in the air, soaring high above the battlefield while keeping her staff on Pharah. The next, it was all a blink of an eye to her.

**BAM!**

Pain.

Hot, searing, white pain shot through her. Her shoulders and back blaring hot. Her wings stuttered in their power, her Valkyrie suit began to shut down on her.

The angel fell down in a split second, her wings trying to catch her fall. She plunged down at an alarming speed,her comrade trying to speed down to her. Pharah yelled to her, trying to coax her falling friend to reach for her hand.

Mercy's mind was hazy, her limbs felt cold and heavy. She struggled, her beautiful mind trying to decipher the simple command of reaching her hand out to Pharah. It wasn't enough, and she felt everything fade in and out. She kept falling, plummeting faster to the battle scarred earth. Mercy desperately tried to reach her hand out, but time felt like slow motion to her.

_**CRASH!!** _

Mercy vaguely felt her body go through the glass ceiling of a church, shattered pieces of stained glass scattered around her falling body. Her vision dimmed before she realized what was happening. She was going to die, she had failed her teammates, her comrades, her family. Everyone that she held dear to her heart - she failed them. She was the one who would patch them up, fix them, heal them, save them. Who would pick her up; who would save her?

Her vision blurry as she saw tendrils of shadows dance around her, swarming to her falling form. It was all too quick for her; the shadows would come and take her away from everything and everyone she loved. She felt silent tears run down her porcealin cheeks, knowing that she would rather die than be consumed with the darkness that seeked her out.

Her mind wandered on her last thoughts as she closed her eyes before the pain of her body being slammed into the ground overcame her.

XXXX

Mercy jerked up in bed, gasping for breath as her wide eyes took in her environment. Her chest tightened as she tried to control her breathing, consuming deep breaths while clutching her shoulders. Sweat glistened off her smooth skin, tears running down her cheeks; red blotches appeared on her skin. She ran a shaky hand through her white gold mane, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees.

" _Agent Mercy, I've detected a severe increase in your vitals. Are you feeling well?_ " the gentle voice of Athena, Overwatch's AI, spoke within the room. Mercy laid her forehead down on top of her knees, concentrating on trying to control her breathing. She was a doctor, she knew what she had to do in order to calm herself down. But lately, it felt as if she was slowly slipping down the rabbit hole - the abyss of her deepest, darkest fears that were pushed into the far crevices of her mind. Even when she became the youngest doctor at the age of seventeen, she still had her doubts and fears in the back of her mind, but always pushing them from her line of work.

"I-I-I'm f-fine, Athena." Mercy breathed heavily, her chest feeling slightly tight.

" _I've detected some distress within your vitals. Shall I have one of the other agents come to your aid_?" Athena gently asked, awaiting Mercy's answer. Angela felt herself curl tighter into a ball, trying her best to keep calm and breathe.

She thought of everyone in the facility who would be at her door, not wanting to deal with the headache of having people hover over her constantly. However, there was one who would be there for her in an instant, one man would always held a special place in her heart - Jesse McCree, the cowboy vigilante. He had always been there for her since the golden days of Overwatch. His bright smile, the Southern drawl in his voice, his ridiculous cowboy hat he wore atop his messy mop of chestnut hair. His recent beard looked scratchy to touch, but she wouldn't dare ask him to let her touch it. She loved the red serape he wore around his shoulders, wanting to bury herself into the soft, warm material.

"No, I am fine. I just need rest." Angela answered the AI, taking a deep breath before slowly lying back down.

" _Very well._ " Athena said, silently going offline from the bedroom. Angela sighed heavily, the nightmares were starting to get bad.

She was slowly losing hours of sleep, her eyes starting to become bloodshot. She hadn't ben able to sleep more than six hours at best. This was getting too much for her, but she would not let it distract her from her work. She was the doctor for Overwatch, she _needed_ to be there for her patients. Mainly, she needed to be there for _him_ ; a small smile formed on her face when her thoughts drifted to McCree. She longed for him for so long, she was beginning to question herself - how long would she have to punish herself before she could seek happiness? How long should she be denied her own right to be happy, even if it could be with him?

Angela allowed herself to close her eyes as she laid her head on the pillow, hoping that sleep would grace her with one night with no nightmares.

XXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do hope you guys enjoy this for now. I will still be working on my reader drabbles as well as this one. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just no hate comments please. 
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)


End file.
